102215-Counter contact
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling guardantTuraco GT at 17:37 -- CC: Hello, human GT: err GT: hello, fellow human! GT: what an interesting greeting! CC: Uhh, not quite GT: nonsense, i'm certain your greeting was of fantastic quality! GT: there's no need to be so humble, my friend! CC: ...you? CC: Don't know me? GT: well, we've never spoken before! GT: in fact, how did you get my handle? GT: are you a friend of one of my players? CC: ...huh CC: I guess you weren't all well informed CC: You have spoken to "Jack" haven't you? GT: ah, yes, jack! gaslampTragedian. GT: are you a friend of his? GT: or one of these "trolls" he's spoken so poorly of? CC: A troll GT: ah, i see. CC: And we're a long way from "friends" GT: i must apologize if this is uncouth of me GT: but why do you antagonize jack so? CC: I didn't CC: Me messaged us with threats CC: Trying to rile us up for this game we'll all be playing GT: really? this doesn't correspond with the information provided to me! CC: Claiming it as a battle between us GT: do you, perhaps, speak of sburb? CC: I have it on good authority he ain't to be trusted GT: as of my knowledge, the game is of a purely cooperative nature! CC: Clearly he's not even letting his own team in on things CC: How's that for cooperative CC: And what's sburb? GT: ah, i'm certain he's merely pulling the wool over our eyes GT: some manner of lighthearted prank! GT: ah, sburb! it is the game me, jack, and a few others are playing! GT: likely, the game you are playing as well! CC: Right, thanks I suppose CC: And I don't take threats as a prank CC: Do you really not know him though? GT: not at all! GT: i contacted him for the first time not too long ago! GT: i was informed of his existence by a faithful servant of mine! GT: as such, i invited him to play with me! CC: Servant? CC: Is that your helper? GT: ah, my servant and caretaker! GT: the one who raised me, yes. CC: Oh, your lusus? GT: ...my what? GT: pardon, but is this "lusus" in a language i am not familiar with? CC: We're speaking the smae language aren't we? CC: Your guardian CC: Takes you from the caves CC: Raises you GT: ...caves? CC: Or is this more backwards humans stuff? GT: pardon my asking, but where exactly are you from? GT: you seem to have a most unusual set of cultural standards! GT: is this perhaps some manner of mongolian tradition? CC: The fuck's a Mongolian? CC: I'm from Alternia CC: You can drop the ploy, Earthian GT: alternia? where is this country? i certainly haven't heard the name GT: is it a local colloqualism? CC: We know your handles, we know your names, Arch GT: oh, did jack tell you? GT: yes, my name is arch rybalt! GT: pleased to meet you! CC: No, he didn't CC: and CC: you've got to be playing me GT: haha, please, i mean no ill intent! CC: Either that or he's playing you GT: if jack was indeed cruel to you, i must apologize for his behaviour! GT: sincerely! CC: I may know more about him at this point than you do GT: well, i wouldn't wish to infringe on his privacy! CC: He's been infringing on ours CC: Can't help digging up a bit on him too GT: ah, has he? most unfortunate! GT: is there anything i can do you assist you? GT: and, forgive me if this is untowards of me, my cobalt friend GT: but i must ask once again, who exactly are you? GT: if you would prefer to remain anonymous, by all means! CC: You're either actually innocant or very manipulative, Arch GT: i would not like to be manipulative, only friendly! CC: Not sure I believe you don't know already GT: surely you feel the same? CC: Nyarla GT: ...what a curious name. very exotic! CC: My name is Nyarla Aesona GT: arabian, perhaps? CC: No, Alternian GT: ah, yes, about that CC: We already established that I'm a troll CC: Another species GT: i must seem utterly bizarre for saying this, but GT: do you speak truthfully? GT: you are... some manner of extraterrestial? CC: Yes GT: my word GT: while my gut says to distrust you, i shall but my faith in your honesty, mr. aesona! GT: and since i will think what you say is true, i must also say GT: that this is exhilirating! fascinating, even! GT: could i bother you for further information on alternia? perhaps a referral? GT: do you happen to know any manner of historian, archivist, or political figure? GT: ...forgive me for forgetting my composure, mr. aesona. you needn't provide any of these things if you shouldn't want to. CC: We have an Emprress CC: Til the game starts at least CC: Do you have one? GT: ah, you are ruled via autocracy? CC: More like, dictatorship GT: well, both are the same, really GT: one is simply more perjorative than the other! GT: i take it you have some level of distaste for this empire you speak of? CC: Well, she's a huge bitch CC: And this game has her out to get me and my team CC: IS your ruler after you? GT: ah, no. our rulers are mostly benign GT: almost useless, in fact! GT: instead, those with great power rule companies instead of countries or kingdoms! GT: like me! GT: i suppose you could call me an emperor, then! GT: what an amusing concept it is! CC: Business must be booming CC: I'm a businesstroll myself CC: I don't have controlling interest in countries though, yet CC: And I guess you're one of those benign leaders GT: i would certainly hope not! GT: not merely benign, but benevolent! GT: i hope to unite all humanity in my loving embrace! GT: but this is unimportant, of course GT: jack spoke of multiple trolls; might i speak to them as well? CC: ...you don't know what's going on do you? GT: while i trust you, mr. nyarla, i would like to hear the story collaborated from them as well! CC: I mean CC: About uniting "humanity" CC: Your world's inhabitants I assume GT: yes, we humans are jointly called humanity CC: They're...gonna die CC: At least as far I know CC: When the game starts, our planets will be destroyed GT: ...and who is the source of this information? CC: An interdimensional third party GT: oh my. GT: first aliens, and now multidimensional entities GT: i wouldn't suppose you communicated over pesterchum? GT: and, by chance, if you did... CC: Pesterchum? GT: the very client we are speaking over! GT: well, typing. CC: This is called Trollian CC: For me, at least GT: ...hm, i suppose they have interplatform communications GT: it shouldn't be a tremendously difficult feature to implement, CC: I suppose so GT: given we have interplanatary communication! GT: and now, of this "third party" GT: do they have a handle? GT: i ask this as a tremendous favour, mr. aesona. GT: if there is indeed the threat of xenocide hanging over my world, i must know firsthand CC: And I can't trust you with that quite yet GT: what must i do to accrue this trust? GT: there is no task too great, i assure you. CC: I could say learn all you can about Jack CC: But that doesn't sound likely GT: i had planned to do so regardless! GT: i will inform you of any findings i uncover when i do! CC: Well, good luck GT: and, at the very least CC: And yes, thank you GT: might i have the handles of your peers? GT: so i might ask them a few things GT: namely, about their interactions with "jack" GT: is this too much to ask? CC: I'm not sure, I'm sure you understand my hesitation CC: I am inclined to trust you though CC: I'll have them contact you as soon as possible GT: i fully understand any mistrust you might place in me. GT: and i thank you for your consideration GT: may we speak again soon, mr. aesona, GT: as friends! -- guardantTuraco GT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 18:44 -- CC: ...yes, I would hope so Category:Arch Category:Nyarla